I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Post Egging in Funk. Rachel walks to the auditorium covered in egg and hears Finn sing her favourite love song. What will she do when she has an epiphany?


_**I'm Forever Yours…Faithfully**_

_**Summary: Post Egging in Funk. Rachel walks to the auditorium covered in egg and hears Finn sing her favourite love song. What will she do when she has an epiphany?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs. Love the way you lie, Impossible, Stand By Me or Faithfully. They all belong to their original owners. I don't own Glee either… ;( xx

* * *

**_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's alright cause I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_That's alright cause I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

Rachel stood in shock as Jesse cracked the egg on her head. She just stood there as the members of Vocal Adrenaline and himself walked off laughing at there success. She just stood there and let the egg drip down from her hair onto her face and continue down to her clothes. She couldn't find the will to move. She was stuck. Jesse had lied to her. He said he loved her, hell she was willing to have sex with him because she thought he loved her. But he didn't. She started shaking and then fell to the ground in tears. She didn't know why but she liked it, she enjoyed crying, she enjoyed hurting, all because it kept her mind off the problems she would have to face the next day at school. The glee club had warned her about Jesse but she didn't listen, she thought his love was real but now she knew that the only true person around here was Finn and she let him slip through her fingers. Sure he had broke up with her but she had lunged into finding another man before giving him the chance to come to his senses and when he did she was with Jesse St James star of Vocal Adrenaline.

_Tell them all I know now,_

_Shout it from the rooftops,_

_Write it on the skyline,_

_All we had is gone now._

_Tell them I was happy,_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be,_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible._

When she finally stopped crying she got up and stalked back into the school. She made her way to the auditorium only to stop when she heard someone singing from inside, that someone being Finn Hudson. She sat by the ajar door and listened in.

_**Nothings impossible,**_

_**Nothings unreachable,**_

_**When I am weary,**_

_**You make me stronger.**_

_**This love is beautiful,**_

_**So unforgettable,**_

_**I feel no winter cold,**_

_**When were together.**_

_**When were together.**_

Rachel smiled to herself as she knew exactly what he was singing. It was Shayne Wards _Stand By Me_, and her all time favourite love song.

_**Will you stand by me? **_

_**Hold on and never let me go?**_

_**Will you stand by me?**_

_**With you I know I'll be alone,**_

_**When the story gets told.**_

_**When day turns into night,**_

_**I look into your eyes.**_

_**I see my future now,**_

_**All the world in its wonder.**_

_**This love wont fade away,**_

_**And through the hardest days.**_

_**I'll never question us,**_

_**You are the reason.**_

_**My only reason.**_

_**Will you stand by me? **_

_**Hold on and never let me go?**_

_**Will you stand by me?**_

_**With you I know I'll be alone,**_

_**When the story gets told.**_

_**I am blessed,**_

_**To find what I need,**_

_**In a world losing hope**_

_**You're my only belief**_

_**You make things right**_

_**Every time after time**_

_**Will you stand by me? **_

_**Hold on and never let me go?**_

_**Will you stand by me?**_

_**Will I be a part of your life**_

_**When the story gets told?**_

_**Stand by me.**_

_**Stand by me.**_

_**Wont you stand? Stand by me?**_

_**Stand by me.**_

_**Oh my darlin,**_

_**Say I want you by my side,**_

_**Say I need you here with me.**_

_**Stand by me.**_

She could feel the fresh tears appear in her eyes but not from hurt or pain but from love. Yes Rachel Barbra Berry was in love with Finn Hudson and she has been ever since she lay eyes on him. She should have realised this before now. He was always there for her when she needed him and she returned the favour. She remembered how he stood up for her when she was about to get slushied, when she was about to be tossed into the garbage can or stuffed into a locker, he even took her out on a date to the bowling alley to convince her to come back to Glee Club. She also remembered how she convinced him to join Glee by explaining to him what talent he had, and when she discovered that Quinn's baby wasn't his but his best friend Puck's she immediately told him. Even though he said he wanted to find his 'inner rockstar' she should have waited for him until he realised what he wanted to do with his life. How could she have been so stupid not to notice his help and friendship and guidance? Hell he was the one who had the argument with her over Jesse.

**Flashback**

"_He is using you Rach, he is only dating you so he can break your heart when we get near to Regionals!" Finn shouted at an aggravated Rachel._

"_Why do you care anyway? You broke up with me remember? You were the one who wanted to find your 'Inner Rockstar'. Have you found it Finn? Did you have fun with Santana? Don't act like you didn't do anything because we all know!" Rachel yelled back and Finn went silent._

"_Rach-"_

"_Don't Rach me. You had your chance and you ruined it" and with that she walked away and got into Jesse's waiting car leaving Finn upset and angry at himself for being so stupid and letting her go._

**Flashback**

Even though the next day they were back on speaking terms and friends again. Rachel laughed at how hard it was to stay away from him even if they were just friends.

She opened the auditorium door a big more and peeked in. She saw Finn packing up his sheet music and run a hand through his perfect brown hair. Rachel sighed and walked into the room further and then into the light where she knew Finn would see her. He didn't. He was too busy gathering up his stuff. So she took a deep breath and began to clap.

"That was very touching Finn" she whispered when his head had span round and his eyes had met hers. But instead of saying thank you he jumped off the stage and ran over to her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Rachel? What on earth happened?" he asked the expression still clear on his face.

"What are you talking- oh" she remembered the eggs and the fact that she was covered in them. She was so caught up in her epiphany that she had forgot about what Jesse and the members of Vocal Adrenaline did to her. "I was egged" she whispered and watched Finn's expression change from shocked to angry.

"By _who_?" he shrieked and Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter Finn, just leave it" she whispered and his face dropped and she knew he knew who egged her.

"Jesse? Why the hell would he do that to you Rach? I thought he loved you?" he was now confused.

"Well I was wrong so you can say 'I told you so' because I know I deserve it"

"What? Rach why would I do that? I knew he was going to use you but you fell for him and at least I gave you a heads up right?" he said and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you did. But your wrong"

"What about?"

"I didn't fall for him. I only thought I did. I thought I loved him but the truth is my heart can only belong to one person at a time" she whispered and his eyes widened.

"Who does it belong to Rach? Whoever it is I will make sure he doesn't hurt you the way Jesse St Jackass did" Rachel laughed at his comment and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Its going to be hard giving yourself a 'Never hurt Rachel talk' because I'm sure you wont want to hit yourself…would you?" she asked still laughing slightly at his confusion and smiled as his expression changed to mirror hers.

"You love _me?"_ he asked and she nodded.

"I always have Finn I never stopped" Finn grinned and picked her up and span he around before kissing her passionately on her soft lips. She gladly allowed his tongue to explore her mouth as she returned the kiss with just as much passion. They pulled away smiling.

"Aw man" Finn groaned and Rachel looked at him with a horrified expression which he replied to with a laugh. "I'm all covered in egg" he grinned and she smiled a smile that mirrored a Cheshire cat.

"Sorry" she giggled and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you Rachel"

"I love you too Finn"

_And I'm forever yours Faithfully.

* * *

_

Thoughts? Please Review xxx


End file.
